Currently available circuits for handling data movement within a cache controller or on-chip memory peripheral may not provide a desired level of performance. For example, said currently available circuits may have latency issues when attempting to route data into Read Data Flow (RDF) and/or Write Data Flow (WDF) register file memories.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a circuit for efficiently handling data movement within a cache controller or on-chip memory peripheral which addresses the above-referenced shortcomings of currently available solutions.